Un-Named Christmas Special
'''Un-Named Christmas Special '''is the 2019 Christmas Special for OMC Forever After. Plot Nahurasi, pissed off over something in his lair, tell his lackey, the Fortress Knight, that he has an errand to run and storms off. At Ben's house, Ben and Kai ponder how they rushed into marriage without really getting to know each other when Ben is summoned by Danny DeVito to stop the OMC Joker. They decide to use the mission as an opportunity to connect. Meanwhile, Baumann is walking in the park when he sees Ferrick feigning homeless to get donations. Annoyed, Baumann bribes Ferrick into coming home with him. At the Plumber Base, Ultimate Humungousaur invites Evil Shocksquatch to hang out that night, as both of them are alone during the holidays. Ben and Kai investigate the ruins of a Serious Store destroyed by the OMC Joker. Ben remembers the last time he fought the OMC Joker - he tried to destroy comedy by killing Seth MacFarlane, but was stopped and destroyed when Atomix unleashed an Atomic Atrocity, his ultimate move. In the present, Ben tries to track the OMC Joker's emotions with Brain Hands, but the reading is so shocking that it jolts him back to human. At the Baumannatorium, Ferrick and Baumann eat TV dinners and reminisce about their old friendship and how it fell apart. And at the strip club, Ultimate Humungousaur and Evil Shocksquatch get kicked out for throwing rocks at the dancers, which Ulti thought were money. This causes Ulti to have a breakdown over his place in the universe. A sympathetic Evil Shocksquatch takes him to the Baumannatorium, where they break in. Ulti then pours his heart out to Evil Shocksquatch while they eat frozen dinners, but their tender moment is interrupted by the arrival of the OMC Joker. Upstairs, Baumann and Ferrick start to argue, and Ferrick leaves, with Baumann inviting him back again as he storms out. He stumbles upon the scene downstairs, but fails to grasp what is happening. Meanwhile, Ben and Kai are investigating downtown, but finding no leads. They think about what the OMC Joker might want, and realize he will probably target Baumann as revenge against Ben. They rush to the Baumannatorium, where they find the OMC Joker with Ulti, Evil Shocksquatch, and Ferrick captive. Ben fights the OMC Joker and manages to defeat him, and Baumann is summoned during the chaos. Ben suggests that they have an impromptu holiday party to relax after their night-ass night, but as Baumann is getting snacks, the OMC Joker reforms. He is, however, instantly killed by Nahurasi, who asks to be allowed to join only to be angrily chased away by the entire team. Outside, Nahurasi, enraged, vows to destroy Ben, and reveals that he took some of the OMC Joker's remains. At his home, Marriland celebrates a sad Christmas alone. A Slice of Life With JK Simmons Solo comes to JK Simmons to ask for more lines in the OMC Christmas Special. JK reveals that he just got them. Impact *The Fortress Knight and the OMC Joker are introduced *Rook is introduced in FA *Ben turns into Ultimate Big Chill for the first time in FA Characters Characters *Nahurasi *Fortress Knight *Ben Tennyson *Kai Green *Danny DeVito *Ferrick Wyatt *Mr. Baumann *Ultimate Humungousaur *Evil Shocksquatch *Rook Blonko (flashback) *Prior Gilhil *Stan Smith *JK Simmons *Solo *Marriland *Hashnukkah Villains *The OMC Joker *Evil Cannonbolt (flashback) Aliens *Bullfrag (flashback) *Atomix (flashback) *Brain Hands *Jetray *Sun-Man *Big Chill x2 *Ultimate Big Chill Gallery C194.png C1913.png C1922.png C1928.png C1931.png C1939.png C1944.png C1949.png C1954.png C1955.png C1958.png C1967.png C1988.png C1999.png C19113.png C19136.5.png C19138.png C19150.png C19167.png C19177.png C19190.png C19196.png C19209.png C19213.png C19217.png C19224.png C19235.png C19238.png C19241.png Trivia *The episode was named in tribute to the worst fucking thing I have read in my entire goddamned life. I will not name it. I might summon Him. Category:Episodes Category:FA Episodes Category:FA Holiday Specials Category:Nahurasi Arc